Silent's Voices
by AuroraNin
Summary: A masked man releases a girl... to watch the Titans? Who is he? Who is she? And who is this strange boy that just seemed to appear? I hate mysteries...
1. Prologue

I do not own the Teen Titans or any character in said show. I did have a dream about them though...does that count?

**Invictus**

_Out of the night that covers me,_

_Black as the Pit from pole to pole,_

_I thank whatever Gods may be _

_For my unconquerable soul._

_In the fell clutch of circumstance_

_I have not winced nor cried aloud._

_Under the bludgeonings of chance _

_My head is bloody, but unbowed._

_Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

_Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

_And yet the menace of the years_

_Finds, and shall find, me_

_Unafraid._

_It matters not how strait the gate,_

_How charged with punishments the scroll,_

_I am the master of my fate;_

_I am the captain of my soul._

_**William Ernest Henley**_

_**Silent's Voices**_

Prologue: The Awakening

A solitary figure watches a huge monitor in front of him. The figure's mask-covered eyes narrow as he reads the text filtering down the screen. A beeping from his belt interrupts his grim thoughts. Without removing his eyes from the screen he reaches down and grabs the offending device. With the press of a button a face appears on a screen next to the other.

"What?" Our masked man bites out.

"Ah, aren't you happy to see me?" Our guy's friend snickers.

"What do you want?"

"There's been a little 'glitch' in our plan and we could use your help to fix it."

"You can't do anything by yourselves can you?"

"Nope, apparently not." The man on the screen grins. With a grunt of annoyance the masked man stares at the other for a moment.

"I'm waking her up."

"What?! Why?"

"I'm sending her to keep an eye on the Teen Titans for us."

"Sheesh, I didn't know they concerned you that much." The man on the screen looks at the masked face for a moment before shrugging, "Do you think she's got enough control yet?"

The masked man narrows his eyes; the grin on the other's face fades.

"If you believe it's necessary then go right ahead, I ain't gonna stop ya. If you like I'll give the big man a heads up… but if you could get over here as soon as possible we would be sure to appreciate it."

"Fine." The masked man presses a button on a large control panel and the man's face on the screen fizzes out. He turns from the screens and heads toward a door that was hidden by a large statue of a crazy looking man. The man punches a code into the security keypad and with a _whoosh_ the door opens. As the man stalks into the lighted room behind the door a stray ray catches the words on a small metal plate reading:

**Walk Silently Lest the Monster Waken. **

The door _whooshes_ closed behind him. The walls inside the room are riddled with monitors, one shows a chain of DNA, one has a steady heart rate going across it, another one has a three dimensional body outlined on it and a molecular view of the inside of said persons veins. An electric looking chair sits in the center of the room with a device that has one single tube leading from it to a rounded tank filled with a viscous green liquid. Floating in the center of the liquid with the tube attached to a gas-like mask is a slim figure in a black body suit. Our masked man walks to the tank and stands before it, his face unreadable.

One gloved hand reaches out and swiftly punches a code into the control panel. A hissing sound fills the chamber as the green liquid changes to clear. The heart rate on the screen instantly speeds up. Bubbles start forming at the mouth of the figure as it moves for the first time in three years. The top rises off the tank as more hissing fills the air. The figure raises a hand in confusion and places it against the glass. A clanking warns the man to take a step back as the front of the tank shifts down and out opening almost like a door. When the air hits it the liquid instantly turns gelatin, sticking to the figure as it begins to struggle. Pulling one foot free it places it on the cold tiles. It's knee buckles, unable to support the weight, causing the person to go sprawling on the ground, at the same time freeing itself from the gelatin completely. The masked man watches, his face impassive.

"Get up." Gelatin drips off the figure as it struggles into a sitting position. Its strange eyes open, blinking, as it grows accustomed to the light of the room. With shaking limbs it pushes itself to its feet. Raising it's head proudly it looks the masked man in the eyes.

"I have a mission for you."

-------

Just a little tid bit of a much larger story.

Please tell me what you think

And much thanks goes to Lorendiac for giving me a few grammar reminders!


	2. Chapter 1

Hopefully there are less grammar mistakes in this one. I won't hold my breath but I can hope!

**Chapter 1** A Suspicious Ally

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll take good care of you all."

A lithe blond haired blue-eyed girl dressed in a pink polka dotted tank top and shorts with pink battle boots coos to the handfuls of candy as she jams them into a large duffle bag. The alarm echoes around her while she laughs at the children cowering on the floor. Having filled the bag to almost bursting she casually tosses it over her shoulder like Saint Nick and turns to jump through the broken window. Five costumed teenagers block her path.

"You must have quite a sweet tooth." The boy dressed in a colorful green, red, black, and yellow caped outfit, slightly resembling a traffic light, (Robin) steps forward.

"You have no idea." The girl retorts her grin growing slightly revealing sharp pointed teeth.

"Dude! She seriously needs to see a dentist! I mean that is so nasty!" The little green elf says, his eyes wide. The girl instantly scowls at him her eyes seeming to glow a faint grey color before two beams shoot from them. They hit the green boy square in the chest. Everyone pauses to look at him, waiting for something to happen; when nothing does they turn to face the smirking girl.

"Ha ha! Oof-." The boy's form suddenly begins to warp and twist and shrink until there is nothing left but a small green Beast Boy shaped gingerbread man. The others look at the gingerbread man as it falls to the ground in shock.

"You'll pay for that." The cybernetic man breaks the silence aiming his sonic cannon at the girl.

"Oh really? And how are you gonna do that?" The girl places her hands on her hips.

"Like this!" Releasing a sonic wave towards the girl Cyborg's face cracks into a cocky grin. When the smoke clears from the force of the impact his face resumes a frown when he sees the empty area, nothing but a full duffle bag laying open on the ground.

"Really where are you aiming? Sheesh, and I thought you were supposed to be a threat." Cyborg turns to look behind him in time to catch the blast of the girls grey ray.

As she watches him she jumps back and out the broken window into the street.

"Aw man." Is all Cyborg manages to get out before he too begins to change shape.

The others can do nothing but watch as he morphs into a wrapped hard candy and falls to the ground.

"Friend Cyborg! Friend Beast Boy! Change them back!" The redheaded alien, Starfire flies into the air and charges the girl. Eyes glowing green as she shoots star bolts from her hands. The girl flips out of the way of each one, her movements agile and swift. She turns her head and watches a bolt create a crater in the side of a building.

"Ha!" She turns her head back and jumps a little when she comes face-to-face with the angry Tamaranian girl.

"Return my friends to their normal forms or I will be forced to-." Starfire points one green glowing fist into the girls face. Sweets raises an eyebrow.

"Or you'll what? Pummel me? Shoot me with one of your bolts? Either way they won't be changed back… and neither will you." To emphasize her last words her eyes begin to glow. The grey rays shoot from her eyes at point blank range, leaving Starfire with no room to dodge. Starfire changes into a pink lollypop.

"Starfire!" Robin runs and jump kicks the girl in the gut as dark energy wraps around the lollypop. It carries it back to the cloaked form of the purple haired Raven, who has collected the others as well.

"Aw, did I hit a sore spot? I'm sorry, I'll make sure to eat her first, okay?" Recovering quickly Sweets back flips away from Robin landing in a defensive position, "Show me what you got!"

Scowling Robin charges the girl and delivers four quick punches, all of which are blocked by the girl and she catches his fisted hands.

"Come on Robin, I know you can do better than this." Holding Robins hands up she pulls him towards her and knees him in the gut. Releasing his hands she brings her elbows down against his back, throwing him to the ground, "Holding back because of your little friends won't help them will it?"

Robin jumps to his feet and pulls out his bo staff, extending it in one fluid motion. Twirling it he again charges the girl.

"Come on. This is getting really old." Instead of trying to fight him the girl just ducks and dodges his attempted hits, "I'm not as good of a fighter as you but I can sure dodge!" Dropping into a crouch Robin swings his leg around, sweeping Sweets feet out from under her. With an "Oof!" She lands on her back. In an attempt to push herself to her feet she finds a steel-toed boot pressing into her stomach and the edge of a bo staff in her face.

"Change them back." She looks up into the unreadable masked face of Robin.

"Why should I?" A corner of the mask rises.

"You're not in a position to be asking questions." The girl shrugs unconcernedly.

"Why don't you just have your little friend change them back?" Robin's mask-covered eyes dart towards Raven, three pieces of candy held in her hands. His eyes return to the girl under his foot. His mouth opens to say something when an invisible force rams into his side, throwing him against a wall, the force holds him there, pressing him against the brick. The girl gets to her feet and walks over to the immobile Robin.

"If it wasn't against my orders I'd take you out right now! Unfortunately it is so I'll just make you watch as I take out your other friend." The girl jumps into the air just barely missing a light post engulfed in black energy flying at her. Landing on the ground once more the girl turns toward Raven, "Are you sure you should be bringing attention to yourself in that condition?" Ravens purple eyes go wide and the girl waves a hand dismissively.

_**Flashback**_

_"Someone's robbing a candy store! Titans go!" Three of the five Titans run towards the garage that houses the T-car. Robin turns toward the dark girl and places a hand on her shoulder,_

"_Raven, you should stay here." The girl just looks at him her eyes showing nothing, "I don't want you pushing yourself to much right now, not when your injuries haven't fully healed yet." He waves his hand in an explanatory gesture. Raven just looks at him._

_"Robin, I'm going." The girl turns and walks towards the door, when she gets there she looks back at him, "If it'll make you feel better I won't push myself. Now are you coming or not?" Raven's voice remains in its normal flat tone. Robin looks at her then follows her down to the others. His face covered in concern. _

_**Back to fighting**_

"What should I turn you into? An Almond Joy perhaps?" Sweets shoots her ray at Raven, a shield of black power blocks the blast, "Oooo! Trying to defend yourself against the inevitable are you?" Sweets begins jumping around shooting rays randomly and quickly. Raven desperately blocks each one. Her movements begin to slow as she becomes overwhelmed. Her black force field shimmers as it disappears, revealing an exhausted Raven kneeling on the ground, sweat beading down her face. Walking over to her, Sweets sneers down at the dark girl.

"RAVEN!" Robin watches in frustration as he struggles against the nameless force.

"Seems you're in worse condition than I thought. Honestly, heroes are so stupid. Well, I hope you enjoy your very short life as candy, I'm sure it'll be sweet while it lasts!" Her eyes begin to glow as she readies herself for another ray.

Unseen and unheard a figure darts from the shadows and barrels into Sweets back, sending her tumbling and the ray flying into the sky. She skids across the road before standing and turning to face her assailant. Standing where she used to be is a lean boy dressed like a ninja. He has puffy pants and his black covered feet are graced with simple sandals. Around his waist is a simple dark blue sash tied into a knot in the front, hanging from it are two simple black fans. A very short-sleeved wrap is pulled loosely around his torso, synched in by the belt. His arms are covered with a silvery armor-like substance that breaks and reveals a black body suit at the elbows and shoulders. The wrap opens slightly at the neckline to reveal that the body suit goes up and practically attaches to the black ninja head covering. The boy's outfit reveals not even one glimpse of skin.

"Who are you?" The boy doesn't answer as he stalks past Raven towards the girl. She scowls, her eyes once again glowing grey. When the boy is ten feet away she lets fly with the ray. To her surprise it comes shooting back to her, hitting her SMACK right in the forhead.

"Wha-?" Sweets looks up and sees a broken piece of reflective glass held in the boys hand, "No! NOOO!" Her face begins to distort as she shrinks and morphs into a little lemon drop. The boy reaches out and catches the candy in his hand before it can drop to the ground. Turning he walks over to Raven and extends his free hand to her. She looks at his hand and then at his hidden face. Her eyes narrow in suspicion and she pushes herself to her feet, ignoring him. The boy shrugs and watches as Raven walks over to Robin. Who had been dropped to the ground when the girl had transformed. She reaches out a hand and helps him to his feet.

"You okay?" Robin asks her.

"I'm fine." They both turn toward the boy who, in turn, points to Ravens hand. She looks down, eyes widening briefly. The candies are growing and slowly changing shape. Quickly she places each one on the ground, making sure to keep them far enough apart that they won't hit each other. Raven watches as her teammates regain their original forms. Robin walks over to the boy and sizes him up. He is a little surprised to find that they are the same hight, that is if you include his hair.

"Thanks for the help." The boy nods. He holds out his hand and straightens his fingers. The little yellow lemon drop seeming to glow against the black of his gloved palm. Robin reaches out to take it from him and he nods once again. The boy in black does a summersault away from Robin and jumps over a tall brick wall, disappearing into the darkness behind. Robin watches him go with narrowed eyes. A groan grabs his attention and he turns to where his three teammates sit on the ground.

"Dude, I'll never look at candy the same again." Beast Boy rubs the back of his neck. Starfire nods in agreement as Cyborg stands and stretches.

-------

Who is this silent guy? I wonder if he's blind too?

Coment me, even if you absolutely hate it! Let me know!


End file.
